Worried Sick
by mistlove
Summary: When Frau collapses suddenly, Teito is thrown into a panic but later realizes that oftentimes, his worrying is all for nothing. T for BL.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.

**Title:** Worried Sick  
**Summary: **When Frau collapses suddenly, Teito is thrown into a panic but later realizes that oftentimes, his worrying is all for nothing. T for BL.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Go-Comi and their respective authors.  
**Notes:** Something bittersweet and sentimental with some deep underlying themes. With a more upbeat, happy tone. Sorry, this one is a little long for a one-shot. Thanks in advance for reading.

He smiled to himself as he spotted two nuns strolling down the empty hallway a ways ahead of him. With several long strides, he had caught up to them.

"Heeeey, girls, wanna give me a good scrub down?" Frau put his arms around the shoulders of two veteran nuns, grinning perversely.

Both slapped him lightly from either side.

"Take a bath yourself! You're not a kid anymore," one of the nuns reprimanded, pulling herself from his grip.

"Pervert Bishop Frau!" the other laughed, doing the same.

"Oh, come on ladies, it's just an innocent little bath. Big bad Archbishop Jio won't find out."

"DAMN-" Feet pounded against the concrete floor toward the blonde. "PERVERTED-" The feet left the ground, soaring through the air. "FRAAAAAU!" The foot connected with the bishop's face.

"... Ugh, yeah," Frau snatched Teito's leg as he fell to the ground, bringing him down with him. "may god be with you too, jealous princess brat," he finished as Teito landed awkwardly in his lap.

"Who're you calling a _princess_, you-"

Frau suddenly slumped over in Teito's open arms, motionless.

"Wh... F-Frau?" An expression of dread sank into the boy's fragile features. "Frau...! Frau!"  
_ _ _ _ _

"He's all right," Castor reassured the boy with a smile. "He's been hunting kor outside of church grounds almost every night lately. He's just tired. A day of sleep will have him up and running again."

Teito shifted on his feet, an anxious blush adorning his pale cheeks. "You're... not lying, are you?"

Castor blinked before smiling to himself.

_Truly, such a charming little boy. Standing so firm and intent on his own life path, yet so intent on concerning himself over others..._

"No, of course not, Teito-kun."

_ That burden of precious kindness and beauty must be why he and Frau are always getting involved in each other's problems._

He reached up and ruffled his hair fondly. "Why would I lie to you about this?"

"Because... you think I'll be worried about him..."

"You already are, Teito-kun," Castor chuckled. "Nothing I say will change how you already feel."

His blush worsened a shade. He bit into his lip, fidgeting again. "... Thank you, Castor-san," he mumbled.

The redhead smiled. "Of course. I'll be leaving now. Go on and stay but dinner will be in two hours, alright?"

The boy didn't reply, not seeming to have even heard him. He drifted over to the bishop's bed and knelt down by his side wordlessly.

Castor let out a soft sigh to himself before closing the door behind himself quietly.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Geh...," he groaned, the ache of his tired body surging up to his brain in a persistent, hard shriek of pain and fatigue.

"Ah Frau, you're up. Are you feeling better now?"

He managed to squint up at the redheaded bishop smiling kindly down at him.

"Oya... Castor?" He shut his eyes again to shut out the stinging light of the bright sunset. It definitely wasn't helping with his headache. "What... are you doing in my room?"

"You collapsed." Castor chucked. "Perhaps you don't remember?"

"What?" Frau groaned again, but now the headache was beginning to subside.

"You've been so intent on hunting kor you haven't been paying attention to your health at all. You've been out for four hours now." He sighed. "You made everyone worry about you."

"Ha, really? How uncool..." He pulled himself up slowly, a hand over his cool forehead. He blinked when his blue eyes fell on a familiar mop of brown hair resting on the side of his bed. "The brat?"

"He's asleep now."

He squinted for closer inspection. His cheek was pressed against the soft mattress sheets, while the rest of his head was cushioned by his arm. The boy was breathing steadily, his expression one of peaceful sleep. Mikage rested on his shoulder, also sleeping contentedly.

"Has he... been sleeping here?" Frau whispered, admiring the grace of his sleeping features. Such an ephemeral beauty he was.

"He adores you, Frau." Castor smiled, fingering the boy's brown hair absently. "He's been by your side since you collapsed and wouldn't budge an inch."

Frau stared at him.

"Ah no... I mean it," Castor insisted. "He wouldn't even leave for dinner."

He shifted his gaze down to the boy. If what Castor said was true, he knew that the moment Teito woke up, he would immediately deny everything with a wild blush on his face. The boy never admitted his feelings, despite the obvious way he showed them through his actions. But this must've been the quality in him that Frau loved the most. Unbearable shyness hidden under a practiced sheet of dignity and poise.

"Well, I'll leave you two now. I'll bring food back up for Teito later." Castor excused himself politely.

It was quiet for a moment.

Frau reached up slowly and ruffled through Teito's hair gently, a smile starting to play on his lips. "Silly brat... you didn't have to worry so much."

"... Mmn..."

"Oh?" Frau pulled his hand back, smirking now. "You awake, brat?"

Teito blinked, rubbing at his green eyes sleepily. "Mmn... Frau...?" he mumbled, his voice garbled from sleep still.

There was that other quality of him that Frau loved. Those strange, endearing moments when his evanescent mature beauty left him and instead became child-like charm.

His green eyes suddenly widened and Teito shot up, his face inches from Frau's. "Frau, Frau, you're alright now, right? Castor-san said it was just fatigue- it is- right?"

Frau blinked before smirking. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from the boy's face. "Yeah, just fatigue. You didn't have to be so worried."

Teito blushed, quickly pulling back. He sat down onto the bed, turning so that most of his back facing Frau. "I-I wasn't _worried_!"

"Why were you sleeping here then?"

He whirled around. "That- I was just tired too!"

"Yeah," the bishop snorted. "From watching _me_ sleep like a stalker?"

"I WAS _NOT_ WATCHING YOU SLEEP!"

Silence.

"Okay, okay... calm down." Frau poked him gently in the cheek. "You don't have to get so worked up. I'm just teasing."

Teito blushed, turning away from him. "You... jerk. You're always teasing."

"That's cause I love you, brat."

Before he knew it, Frau had twisted him onto the bed. His head hit the pillow softly. The bishop knelt over him comfortably with a satisfied smirk.

Teito blushed. "P-Pervert, I'll scream!"

"What, you can't fight me off yourself?" Frau grinned. "You have to scream for help like a girl?"

Frau leaned down and kissed him gently before he could open his mouth to retort.

Teito wanted to resist. He really did. But the way Frau held him so tenderly made him feel so secure. Frau's hand ghosted along his arm and then up to his hand, where he interlocked their fingers. He kissed him with such ease and practice. Teito froze. Practice?

Frau pulled back for air, a light blush enveloping his cheeks.

Teito headbutted him fiercely.

"OW!" Frau rubbed his nose, glaring at the boy. "What the he-"

He froze when tears appeared in the boy's emerald eyes.

_D-Does it hurt or something...?_ Frau felt a blush burn on his cheeks at the boy's innocent tears. He was starting to unlock their clasped hands when Teito squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head fiercely.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" he demanded, his voice cracking. "You're experienced-" He broke off, blushing madly.

The bishop blinked. "... Done... this before?" he repeated.

"You perv, you-"

"Ha ha ha!" Frau burst out laughing.

"Wha...?"

Frau suppressed his laughter, a smirk still playing on his lips. "You dirty-minded little brat. I'm just playing with you and you thought it was... _something else?_"

Teito blushed, speechless.

"I'm a bishop, stupid." The blonde flicked his forehead playfully. "If I seem... '_experienced_' to you, maybe it's cause I have a couple more years under my belt. Dumb brat."

Frau let him go, sitting down on the big bed next to him.

"... You dumb pervert. You're a huge, dirty creeper," Teito mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"At least _I_ don't watch people sleep."

"I WASN'T!"

"Sure, sure." Frau ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

It was quiet for another long moment.

Teito reached over to the night table and picked up a silver rose. He handed it to Frau wordlessly.

Frau paused before taking it into his hand. "... Isn't this your rose of protection?" he asked softly, looking it over.

"Mine got destroyed after that old man's kor went after me. I went to the garden... and picked this for you."

"... For me?"

"... I was so scared for you," his voice started to crack, his gaze focused blankly on the wall. "Dumbass." His small fists clenched the bed sheets so tightly, his knuckles started to turn white. "And you go and tease me like its nothing."

"Teito."

"I was scared I'd lose you!" he shouted, tears bubbling in his emerald eyes now. "I don't want to lose anyone important to me ever again...!"

"Teito...!" Frau wrapped his arms around the boy protectively, resting his chin on the boy's head of soft brown hair. "Teito, calm down. It's alright. I'm here now, aren't I?"

And there was the other side of Teito that Frau did not appreciate so much. The boy was so fragile, so sensitive now that he overreacted to the smallest things. His fear of losing someone was so strong now that he was determined at all costs to grow to be a strong protector. But Frau wished he would remember sometimes that he was still just a child.

"Don't scare me like that...!" Teito gripped a handful of Frau's blue clothing in his fist, clutching fiercely to it. "Don't leave me..."

"It's alright." Frau leaned in slowly and captured his lips gently, reassuringly. He pulled back, giving the boy a comforting smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

Teito relaxed. He bent forward and connected their lips again. The bishop kissed him back lovingly. After a minute, they parted.

"You're really not hurt... right?"

"I'm not."

"Let me see."

"See what?"

"Everything. Strip."

"... What?"

"Strip!" Teito glared at him, his green eyes intent.

"Wait- e-everything?"

"Your chest and back. Now." He grabbed his blue shirt and wrenched it open. "I know you're hiding a scar from me...!"

"Whoa, stop it!" Frau wrestled with him, his cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment. "I'm not hurt!"

There was a knock on the door. "Frau, can I come in?" came Castor's soft voice. "I have food for you and Teito-kun."

"NO! No, stay out!" Frau turned back to the boy, snatching his hands. "And you- stop it! This is a _temple_ of a body you're violating right now!"

The door creaked open to reveal the redhead bishop, a tray of food in his gloved hands, shaking his head at them.

"I told you not to come in, dammit!"

The bishop ignored him, smiling as he directed his attention to the brown-haired boy. "Oya oya... calm down, Teito-kun." Castor set the tray of food gently onto the night table. "Frau has a couple of scars, but they're old ones. He hasn't been injured recently."

He reached over and wrenched back Frau's shirt, revealing part of his back. "See?"

"Hey!"

"Oh... good...," Teito mumbled as he ran his small fingers over the old, faded scar.

"God, satisfied?" Frau slapped the boy's hand away, shrugging back into his shirt. "Perverts."

"Don't say that," Castor smiled.

"... Spartan devil," Frau muttered under his breath.

The redheaded bishop ignored that. "I'll leave you two to eat now. I'll be down in the chapel if you need me."

He excused himself again.

The two started eating in silence for awhile.

"... Hey." Teito spooned through his food absently but did not eat.

"What is it?"

"... I love you, Frau."

He almost choked on the eyefish he was eating. He knew that it was true, but Teito never straight out said it. He was always too embarrassed to admit it. Frau felt himself smile.

"I know, you brat." He ruffled through the boy's hair. "Now eat already, stupid."

Teito felt a contented blush and a smile spread across his face as he started eating.  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
